


Splash

by greenequeen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Awkward First Times, Bathtub Sex, Beth Greene Lives, Beth survives, Bethyl Smut Week, Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene - Freeform, Daryl Dixon and Feelings, Daryl Dixon in Love, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shy Daryl Dixon, Smut, Team Defiance, Team Delusional, Water Sex, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenequeen/pseuds/greenequeen
Summary: Daryl and Beth have a fun time in the bathtub.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one shot! Please leave a comment/ kudos, you’ll make my day! :)

It was half past midnight when Beth clambered into the porcelain tub, her toes resting near the tap, curling as the hot water cascaded past them. It had been so long. _Too long_ since she had a hot bath, and she felt like she could die. She could be in there for hours at a time without a care in the world; she liked that, but also didn’t. What the walls and the safe zone did to people. Gave them a false sense of security and safety.

In that moment, she felt the same. Safe, serene, like nothing and no one could touch her, harm her. It was silly to think that way, but as her shoulders slouched further into the hot liquid, she really had no thoughts at all. But one- him. Daryl. Of the day they reunited, four months ago. It had been so.. _weird_ , since then. No one speaking of that scar on the line of her hair, or the charged words between them the night she was taken; the “Mmhm” and “Oh”, just, looks. Like he didn’t recognize her, all at the same time like he wanted to be with her, in every way possible.

Beth always had feelings for Daryl, that much was obvious, to herself anyway, but she would never had made it clear to him until a few months ago. After all the shit that she had gone through to get back to him, to her family, she was no longer going to be a scared little girl, unsure of her feelings for the man quite her senior. She wasn’t going to hold those feelings to herself, or dwell in them and let them make her feel like shit; so, she couldn’t really hate herself when she finally kicked her own ass and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, attaching her lips so ferociously to his that he stumbled back slightly, and he had to place his hand on her ass to steady himself.

She didn’t miss the way that he reciprocated the kiss. She couldn’t, his teeth grazing hers and his tongue prodding against her mouth, his greedy hand at the curve of her ass and one in her hair, it was easy to see. She also didn’t miss the way his touch slightly faltered, Or how it took him a moment to get comfortable. He wasn’t used to attention or affection, and he had to really learn to actually be okay with it. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him; it was just up to her to make him see that, to make him cave,  _to take her._

She really didn’t want to wait any longer, with her now knowing just how the man felt for her, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t in the right head space, and things around the zone were in his best interest, Beth could understand. There were much more important things to him than going around kissing a young woman he assumed was dead for the last however many months. She was annoyed, but, understood.

So, Beth and Daryl semi avoided each other for the next few months, he only glancing at her when he felt she wasn’t looking (even though she was), and quickly averting his attention any time the blonde fixed her crystal eyes to his own. Bullshit was the literal word Beth would use to describe the relationship her and Daryl had. He barely paid any mind to her after the kiss and she was pissed about it. Even when the zone had settled and everything seemed to be in a good place, there was still no sign of him. He seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Not to her surprise, though. She knew he didn’t know how to handle his emotions, let alone his feelings for someone. He didn’t grow up with love, or attention, or anyone actually  _caring_ about him, so in his mind it was best to just ignore what had occurred between them, for the sake of his own humanity.

But Beth was a woman now, and took no bullshit from anyone. She didn’t let it upset her, she just did what she did best and ignored it, doing what she had to, sticking to her old motto that everyone had jobs to do, and she seemed to be doing pretty well at it. She fought during runs, she killed any intruders, and she helped keep their home what it had to be, safe. It wasn’t easy, distractions and headaches constantly clouding her head, but she did her best, like she always did. When it came to him, though, her best wasn’t really worth much. She couldn’t stop thinking about him no matter what she did, or how hard she tried.

That’s why she sat in that tub, the hot water now up to her breasts, the temperature hardening her nipples. She sucked in a breath at the warmth, trying to get comfortable in the feeling of warm water against her skin. It was so foreign, and oh so welcoming. She hadn’t had a bath in ages, let alone a hot one. She sighed once again, letting the warmth cascade over her cool body, seeing the slight amount of dirt swirl in the clear water, and her eyes narrowed as she looked into the water, the man himself opening the door behind her, long hair covering his eyes, and he walked in, placing his bow beside the sink, his hands going into his pockets.

Beth ignored him as she placed her hand on her stomach and swirled the water around her belly button, shifting her eyes slightly to the right when he sat on the toilet lid, the plastic groaning under his weight. She knew he was looking at her, but she was too stubborn to give into him. Until she heard him calling her name, anyway.

“Beth.” Tired, cracked voice, laced with exhaustion and dehydration, but a little bit of emotion. He sounded unsure of himself, like he was fighting an inner battle whether or not he should be doing that. She knew how he looked in that moment before she even saw him. He was nervous and visually uncomfortable, probably with a scowl on his face as he tried to work shit out in his brain.

And she cracked. She glanced over at him and caught his eye, him with his thumb in his mouth, nervously gnawing at the skin, and she didn’t know what to say. How was she going to respond to him after he ignored her for so many months? She didn’t even want to be in his vicinity at that moment, let alone talk to him. It wouldn’t be talking with Daryl anyways, she knew; he didn’t talk, only snarled as others did, his voice only heard to yell or say a malicious remark. Beth didn’t want to hear it.

Groaning in annoyance at her not answering him, Beth turned stunned to see him push off from the toilet, and she gulped as she heard his belt buckle hit the tile floor, and turned her head to the left in time so she wouldn’t see his… parts, a blush rising to her cheeks as she heard him continue to undress, and as she heard him climb into the tub, she glanced up to him submerged in the water, the tan skin of his shoulders on display, and Beth pulled her knees up higher, suddenly feeling self conscious. Daryl Dixon was a jackass, and if he didn’t get an answer, he was going to do what it took to get one.

Beth looked at him as her inner conscience yelled at her not to, and she bit her lip and she connected her eyes with his again. He had a concentrated look on his face, but she could tell that he was uncomfortable being in the tub, and she knew it was because he had no shirt on. It’s not like anyone could see the scars that adorned his lower back, but Daryl never took his shirt off, unless by himself. That was a part of him that he didn’t want anyone to ever see. It made him look vulnerable and weak. Two things he was not. Beth never asked about the scars but could tell by the look in his eye that she better not, or he would exit the tub as fast as he had entered.

Beth sighed as he stared at her, emotions evident in his face, his brows furrowed and deep lines next to his mouth as he frowned, and she knew his mind was going everywhere at once, him trying to figure out what to say and not, what to do, and not. But he spoke two words she didn’t know she wanted to hear, and also didn’t expect to hear.

“I’m sorry.” He said with a straight face, and Beth could feel her insides bubble. Daryl didn’t say sorry to anyone, and she didn’t think he would say it to her. She thought for the last however many months he had been ignoring her that it was her fault, for the way that things happened between them, but the way that Daryl grabbed the skin of her knee, she knew that wasn’t the case. He was just fighting a battle with himself like he did every day. To actually let himself feel for something or _someone,_ and not have his brain tell him that he couldn’t be happy, couldn’t be **_normal._**  Daryl was sorry, and he was here to make it better.

Swallowing down any hate she had for herself, Beth held her hand out enough for Daryl to take it, and he placed his palm gently in hers, not missing how he flinched slightly as she pulled him up, him getting to his knees above her, his hands resting on the tub behind her shoulders. Gulping nervously Beth watched as Daryl’s eyes grew larger, and his cheeks grew pink, taking in her chest as it rose up and down quickly, her nipples brushing the top of the water. She knew he wanted her back when they first kissed, but nothing compared to the look she recognized in his eyes.

Beth could feel Daryl getting hard against the inside of her knee, and she wondered how she did that to him, when she was too scared to even touch him yet in that moment. She put her hand out and grabbed his, placing it onto her breast, and she nodded at him as he looked at her unsure. Gently pinching her nipple, Beth squirmed at the pressure, the feeling immediately traveling down to her core. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling being pinched there, but combined with the way Daryl’s close proximity and the cooling water made her feel, it caused her to gasp, and Daryl flicked his eyes back up to hers at the sound, a slight smirk on his face, nervousness still evident.

Gripping her right breast in his calloused hand, he continued to squeeze the flesh, and he leveled his face down to hers. Beth swallowed as he neared her, and she felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs, his hot shaky breath fanning her face, and she nodded again as if to give him permission. Placing his lips against hers, he closed his eyes at the contact, his shoulders visibly relaxing. His lips were chapped and rough, but mixed with the smoothness of her own and the assault he continued to the creamy skin of her chest, it made her mind swim and all thoughts of being angry at him went out the window.

She kissed him with passion as he lightly nudged her legs apart with his right knee, and Beth bent them closer to her stomach. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her pussy, whispering to him that he was okay, it was _okay,_ and he wasted no time in plunging his fingers into her, his confidence and security rising. She gripped the edge of the tub with one hand, the pads of her fingers digging into the porcelain, and she gasped loudly, Daryl smirking at her, and she rolled her eyes at him, his unsureness quickly vanishing.

Beth groaned at the amazing feeling, gripping the skin of his bicep as he fucked her with his fingers, and he hissed as she dug her nails into his arm, putting his face into her neck and biting at the skin, smiling against her when she yelled out at the pleasure and pain. It was nothing Beth had ever felt before, and she didn’t want it to end. She felt like she was going to explode, in the most amazing way.

He continued to torture her until she came, and she swore she was going to make him bleed with how rough she was grasping his arm, but he didn’t seem to mind. He hissed when she squeezed too tight, but then picked up the pace of his fingers, smirking at her when she stared up at him with her jaw slacked open.

Daryl picked her up best he could, and Beth giggled slightly as her wet naked body slipped a bit from his grasp, and he picked her up bridal style, her mind flashing back to when he carried her to the table in the funeral home, him wasting no time grabbing the flesh of her ass to steady her until they were in the water again, Beth now straddling him.

She shuddered as his rough fingers ran down the expanse of her waist and hips, his fingers digging into the flesh. He was getting more comfortable in the situation and she was happy. She wanted him to enjoy it as much as she would. She had her hands on his shoulders as she felt the head of his cock press against her inner thigh, and she suddenly realized what was going to happen, her eyes growing wide with both fear and want. Fear because she worried if she would be good for him, and want because  _yes, he’s going to fuck me._

She groaned as he dug his fingers into the flesh of her ass and pulled her closer to him, his cock now resting just outside of her pussy, and she raised her head to look into his eyes, adjusting herself so she was more comfortable. She reached into the now cooling water and grasped him, sliding his head through her lips before she slowly sunk down onto him, and they both yelled out at the feeling, tears coming to the corners of Beth’s eyes at the size of him; she hadn’t had sex in a long while, and they were not close to the size Daryl was.

He grabbed her hips, his hands faltering at the skin, and Beth kissed up the skin of his jaw, whispering that he felt amazing, grinding her hips into his as he groaned, and she could tell he needed this just as bad as she did.

Beth had never rode anybody during sex either, all the vanilla shit and making sure she felt good; but as she bounced on Daryl’s cock and he wound his fingers into her hair and pulled slightly so he could place his tongue on the pulse point of her throat, Beth decided this was better. She didn’t want to just have sex with somebody, she wanted to be fucked.

So that’s exactly how it went. As Beth continued to bounce up and down onto his throbbing length, Daryl took it in himself to nip at the skin of her tits, biting and sucking her hardened nipples into his mouth, Beth groaning and throwing her head back with the pleasure. She hadn’t felt anything like that before, and she never wanted it to stop.

His cock was the best thing she had ever felt, and if she was going to ride him, she was going to milk him for all he’s got. She was going to have him panting and gasping and coming inside of her so hard that he couldn’t handle it.

She rode him hard and fast, not missing every pant and breath of her name that escaped his lips, his eyes screwed shut as she bounced on him, and his nails dig into her hips to pull her closer, if that was even possible. He was so deep inside of her that she felt like she was going to pass out, and she knew neither of them were going to last long.

She ground into him harder now, aching for her release, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, screaming slightly as she placed her mouth onto his shoulder, opening and closing it repeatedly as she gasped and moaned, feeling Daryl start to twitch inside of her. The water all around them was splashing, falling onto the floor outside of the tub, and Beth couldn’t care less.

She started to see stars in her eyes as she came, her thighs clenching around Daryl’s, and she bit the skin of his shoulder as she screamed, Daryl following shortly after as he gripped her ass and got her to ride him deeper, spilling into her as she gasped and writhed, her nipples brushing against his upper chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

Beth groaned as she came down from her high, and as Daryl pulled out of her and placed her back onto his lap, Beth placed her head onto his sweaty chest, kissing the skin lightly.

“I guess I’m forgiven?” He said with a smirk, and Beth rolled her eyes, smacking him across the head as she nodded, placing her hands on his back and gently caressing the raised skin, the two of them only getting out when she started to shiver.


End file.
